1. Field of the Invention
The specification generally relates to deployment and operation of user applications in a client-server environment. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for allocating a workflow for an application between a server and a client based on a user context determined by usage of the application, and customizing user views based on the execution of the workflow.
2. Description of the Background Art
Telemedicine provides healthcare solutions for patients that are geographically separated from care-givers. As the healthcare space grows rapidly, telemedicine systems face many challenges. Since there are multiple governing authorities and geographically applicable guidelines mandated for solutions built in the healthcare space, the technical architecture of a telemedicine system needs to provide unified support for these guides. Also the telemedicine architecture should evolve to take advantage of the growing computational power and innovation happening of the end-user client devices. Other challenges of implementing a telemedicine system architecture include adapting to diversity and rapid changes of workflows of applications or services, building easy-to-use functional features for end-users to aggregate applications or services seamlessly, integrating a wide array of medical devices, and ease of maintenance.